Death's Embrace
by lissomrain
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has just found the love of his life the one and only woman in this cruel world, what would happen if that one true love was taken from him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wh-why…..why WHY WHY WHY WHY GOD DAMNNIT FUCKING WHY WHY WHY" I start to cry on the chest of the only person who I have ever loved so much more than anyone in my life "Why is everyone I love gone!? Why why why why….. That's it I'm done with this life I can't do this anymore there is no more happiness in my life no more friends no more love no more anything" I take the gun the same one that killed the only one who could ever clam me the only one who I truly loved the one I wanted to marry and have a family with. As the guns reached my temple I think back to the first day I met her.

"Hey Natsu." My best friend Gray Fullbuster a handsome man if i do say so myself he has dark blue hair, these onyx eyes and is well bulit but he has a stripping problem many consulers try to fix but failed.

"Yo Gray what's up"

"Just getting used to the big building and what you up to?"

"Same I am surprised I passed last year but the big building is sweet the lunch is all I care about though."

We both laugh then we hear a yell

"GRAY-SAMMA!"

gray face from a laugh to annoyed I noticed his expression

"Dude you got to stop acting like that man that girl is obsessed with you. You need to stop giving her the cold shoulder she is really cute man just give her a chance."

And then comes the blue haired busty babe that is head over heels in love with Gray, Juvia Lockseer. Grabbing her lovers arm and squeezing it tight

"yea yea man maybe another time."

Juvia confused asks "What were you guys talking about? Juvia would like to know. Was it about Juvia?"

I answer with my big ass smile "Gray was just talking about how beautiful you are and how he can just have the guts to ask you to homecoming."

With that the blue haired girls face lit up like a fire. Gray noticing shit is about to go down

"Wait Juvia I di—"

"AHHHHHH GRAY-SAMMA YES JUVIA WILL GO TO HOMECOMEING WITH YOU!"

Gray gives me the **I am going to kill** you face and was dragged away by the very infatuated girl I give a chuckle.

"Man Gray is lucky though."

I shut my locker and head to my next class which was

"GEOMETRY NOOO!"

I let out a groan as I sit down the bell rang as the teacher was about to speak when she was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Sorry I'm late"

it was a girl's voice she walks in "_**who is she." **_I say in my mind

"it's alright it's the first day of school and first day in the big building. You can go sit next to the young man over there."

she points at me the girl walks over to me "_**my heart is racing I don't know why what's happening she is just… wow."**_

"Hi" The blond waved at me

"Hey" I wave back.

"Ok class welcome to geometry I am your teacher I will now take attendance."

I lose focus I look to my right I see the girl I don't even know her yet sitting at the same desk as me she just look so beautiful with golden blond straight hair she has these chocolate brown eyes that I can stare into all day her eyes are just so beautiful and her face I know that's weird but she is just beautiful and her body she had boobs man and her ass oh my god ok now I sound like a perv "Natsu?...Natsu?...Natsu?!..."

I snap back to reality

"what I didn't do it I swear."

The class laughs at me. Including her

"_**Awwww man I am so stupid."**_ The teacher talks

"Alright your Natsu Dragneel right?"

I answer "Yea"

The teach moves on "Lucy Heartfilia?"

She speaks "Here."

The girl to my right her name Lucy what a lovely name even her voice so cute.

"So that's your name."

She looks at me those chocolate eyes on mine she gives a smile

"Yep. And you're Natsu, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I respond.

"Okay class these seats you are in now are the seats you get don't like it sucks."

"_**Yessssssss! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YESSSSSS!" **_"So we might as well get to know each other since we are going to be sitting next to each other." I say to her

"Yep hehe I feel like we are going to be great friends."

"yeah me too but I am really glad that I get to sit next to such a gorgeous girl such as yourself." I give a grin.

She blushes "Th-thank you. To be honest your pretty cute yourself." Now I am blushing

"heh thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Heh thanks."

_**Now she has got me blushing quick say something. **_

"uhhh so you new here?"

_**Not the best but it will do. **_

"Yea new to everything even the state."

"What no way do you even know what city we are in?"

"Hehe well yea magnolia like the flower but I never been here in my life"

"Hey if you want I can show you around some time."

"That sounds really nice I will take you up on that offer."

_**YESSSSSSSSSS THIS IS GOING GREAT ok now play it cool**_

"Great let me wirte down my number and just hit me up whenever you want."

"Thank you….Natsu? Right?"

"Yep and your welcome gorgeous or would you rather I call you Lucy which is a beautiful name by the way."

"Sure if you don't mind I call you cuteie."

"You can call me anyhing you want and call me anytime you want."

I give a big kinda cocky grin to that dumbjoke but she laughed and boy is her laugh adorable or what

"Hahaha that was relly good."

"Heh I try."

And right after that the bell rings

"Wow did the teach even say anything?" she ask.

"I have no clue myslef I was lost in your beauty. Alright don't be late talking to me I'll see you later gorgeoues."

"Aww well alright cutie can't wait till next time."

"Me too."

And to that she gave me a smile and I give her one back we both wave and turn our separte ways. Then my favorite time came

"YESSSSSS LUNCH! Finally I have been waiting wayyyy to long."

I grab my big ass motherfucking lunch and start eating like a motherucker

"How do you not get fat Natsu."

I look up to see Gray and Juvia

"Mmmf fhhh mmmf."

"Don't talk with your mouth full dumb fuck its rude. Espically in front of a beautiful girl."

_**What the hell is this dumbass talking abou… OHHHH MY GOD HE LISTEN TO ME AND GAVE JUVIA A CHANCE**_

I pull gray close and say

"Hey dude are you giving Juvia a chance?"

"Well kinda but also I find it funny to just get her flustered."

"J-Juvia was called beautiful by G-G-Gray-sama."

She sits blushing furiously covering her face with her hands.

"Gray how was your day so far?"

"Boring as fuck, what about you?"

"Same boring, but I met this gorgeous new girl named Lucy."

"Dude you say that to ever girl you meet."

"Yea I know but this one is different she has these beuatiful eyes that are like the night sky dark yet shine like the stars, long golden blonde hair, a little cute nose, a gorgeous smile that gose perfectly with her gorgeous face, and a body like a godess, or in short she is a godess."

"Dude you fall in love way too easy." He says chuckling

"I know but she is different just fucking believe me."

"Fine what ever not that I care."

The hours pass slowly but I don't mind I couldint get Lucy out of my head. Then finally the last bell rings, I get home fall into my bed face first and roll over to look at my blank ceiling I slowly dirft to sleepm, when I finally woke it was eight I look at my phone nothing just as I was about to put it down it vibrates I look at the text

_hey its Lucy just letting you know this is my number_

_**YESSSS SHE TEXTED ME alright alright calm**_

"_hey gorgeous how you been"_

"_good cutie what about you?"_

"_I was good now I am great knowing that a gorgeous girl like you texeted me back"_

"_Aww thanks cutie" _

"_No problem gorgeous" _

"_So I was wondering about your offer to show me around town today and I think I would like that if you don't mind" _

_**YESSSSSS SHE SAID YESSSSSS**_

"_Of course I don't mind when do you want to go" _

"_This Friday"_

"_Alright" _

"_Alright well I gonna shower then go to sleep goodnight cutie"_

"_Goodnight gorgeous"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got past the rest of the week, then finally Friday came I gotten closer with Lucy these past few days she is an interesting girl, gorgeous and interesting. I got home took a shower got my normal bed head but not so be head going on with my pink hair, got dressed I thought I was looking good in my sliver scarf and red Rise Against T-shirt (aka best rock band), dark blue jeans, and my favorite black pair of high top converses I was ready to go just had to wait a little. I sat down and turned on the TV, an hour or two passed when I got a call

"Hello?"

"Hey cutie it's Lucy I'm almost ready, can you pick me up?"

"Of course gorgeous, I'll be there soon."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

_**Yesss lets go**_. I pat my blue cat happy's head as head out the door

"I'll be back buddy I'm going to have a great day."

Happy just sits and stares at me, he looked like he was smiling at me. I shut the door and jump in my car an old red and black 98 mustang this car is my baby I don't care what anyone says.

I get to Lucy's I get of my car I walk up knock the door opens and when it opened I saw the gorgeous girl I have had in my head for days now in a short black skirt, white T-shirt, a black bow in her beautiful golden hair, and low top white converses

"Lucy you look amazing."

"Thanks Natsu I wasn't really sure about it."

"Trust me you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, so you ready to go?"

"Yea let's go."

We get into my baby and start driving towards the town

"So where to first cutie?"

"I guess the mall is a good start."

"Alright you are the tour guide."

"Alright if you look to you left you'll see a tree."

"Oooo ahhh hehe."

"You have an adorable laugh."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

We kept going back and forth about that till we got to the mall

"Here we are gorgeous."

"Wow its beautiful and its outside I love it already."

"You should see it in the winter time it's even more beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Cause you are starting to see that you are the most gorgeous in the world."

"No I'm not shut up." She says laughing

"Yes you are."

"Is this going to be like the car ride here?"

"It doesn't have to be, if you just accept the fact that you are gorgeous."

"Stop." She says laughing and pushing me jokingly

"It's true."

And of course we went back and forth on this but changing it occasionally, then we stop in front of the music shop where I work

"And here is where I work."

"Nice I love music. Must be fun to work."

"Yea it is, cause I love music too and the people here are great like him."

Just then the manger also my good friend Laxus came a tall man, with spiky blond hair, ripped, and his over ear headphones around his neck, wearing a muscle shirt to show off his muscles of course and sweat pants with tennis shoes. He always looks like he is about to work out or just finished working out.

"Hey Natsu you dumbfuck what are you doing here?"

"Showing my new friend around you fucking gorilla." I extend an arm towards Lucy

"Hello there I'm Laxus nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you too."

"Natsu she is too cute for you why is she hanging out with you?"

I laugh sarcastically. "Fuck you."

"Shut up man I am kidding… well not really." The ape said

"Hey he is a nice guy hell I maybe in love with."

Now I just sit there probably looking red in the face

"Alright Natsu I'll give you points for that."

Than Laxus's girlfriend appears. Mirajane now she is hot, with her snow white hair, beautiful smile and face and a body like DAMN that is why she is a model. But she is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet she also has siblings both of them younger

"Laxus stop bullying Natsu."

"Babe I wa-. "

"He was." I say quickly

Mira loves me and I love her back she kind of mothers me in a way

"Shut up Natsu." He turns and glares at me

"Laxus!" Mira yelled

"Natsu was introducing me to his girlfriend."

"GIRLFIREND NATSU I KNEW YOU COULD FINALLY GET A GIRL!." She yells while running quickly to me and Lucy

"Mira she is no-." I fly back cause Mira runs into me like a train

"OHHH NATSU SHE IS SO GORGEOUS, HI I AM MIRAJANE BY THE WAY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MIRA."

The thing about Mirajane is that she loves relationships definitely when it comes to me.

"My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"NATSU SHE IS SWEET I LOVE HER ALREADY."

"That's cause you love everyone babe." Laxus says jokingly

"What are you talking about? I don't love you Laxus."

Mira can be very scary and mean at times

"Babe it was a joke." He said pleading for forgiveness

"I was joking too Laxus."

"Mira she is not my girlfriend I just met her a couple days ago she is new to the town."

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE NATSU PLEASE DON'T LET THIS ONE GET AWAY!" she said crying and pleading

"Mira I won't."

I look at her and smile, she looks back blushing at what I said and smiled back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I won't."

I look at her and smile, she looks back smiles and blushes to what I said.

After several minutes pass we say goodbye to Laxus and Mira and head back to my car.

"So where to next tour guide?"

"Well let's see there is not much to show but I think I met have a few more places."

I drove around a little showing her a couple stores and a movie theatre or two, then we got the park

"A park?"

"Yep, a park."

I give her a smile she returns one, we got out the car and walked.

"So, how you is this date so far, well not saying it's a date bu-"

"I like this date a lot." She says with a smile.

"That's good because I didn't want to bore you or anything."

"Psh please you are a great guy."

"Thank you, and you're a great girl."

"Thanks."

We walked in silence for a little than we came upon the big old cherry blossom tree and this thing is massive, I look at her she is staring up at it in amazement, the night sky was out and the full moon was up high this made the cherry blossom tree glow such a beautiful glow, I see Lucy's gorgeous eyes just staring and her eyes shine I didn't know if that was natural or the stars but all I can say is it was breath taking.

"Wow it's so beautiful."

"Yea this is why I took you here this park is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She looks at me smiling "For taking me out."

"I'll do it over and over again as long as I can see that gorgeous smile of yours.

"You know back at the music shop when I told Laxus that I might be falling in love already I kind of meant it."

"Oh uhhh."

My face is most likely blushing furiously and I'm just sitting there thinking _**Say something you fucking dumbass.**_

"Uhhh…."

_**God I am dumb**_

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I am a real dumbass and I don't think straig-"

I cut her off my lips on her lips her she was most likely surprised but she didn't pull away she leaned in more. The kiss felt like it went on forever I pull away

"I think I fell for you when I first saw you, Lucy you are such a gorgeous girl I can't put words to describe. You bring out a feeling in me I never felt with any other girl I think it is true love."

"That was my first kiss."

"I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do, but I couldn't help myself."

"I think I am in love too." She said with a smile

This time she pulls me in for a kiss caught me off guard but I didn't mind those soft lips were perfect.

"Come on."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the car, we kiss even more and then she stops.

"Look can you drive me back to my place."

"Of course love."

"Love? I thought you called me gorgeous. But I like love better."

We get to her house I walk her to the door.

"Thank you this date was wonderful."

"No problem, next time it'll be ten times better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She gives me another long kiss.

"Can I come in?" I say with a cocky smile

"Oh haha, you were my first kiss I'm not going to have you take my virginity the same night, Maybe another night, goodnight love you."

She gives me another quick kiss.

"After just having your first kiss you sure love giving me kisses."

"Cause I sure love you. Now get off my property."

I start walking backward to the car smiling not letting her leave my sight.

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Can you hurry up and go before I run back to you." She says laughing and blushing.

"How is that bad?"

"Shut up and go."

"Alright, alright bye."

I get in I look at her one more time and leave. I see her in my rear view mirror go inside. I drive home fast, as soon as I got home I jump in my bed screaming into my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks passed it's almost our one month anniversary (longest relationship I have ever been in to be honest), but I am glad it is with a girl that makes me absolutely happy.

"Gray, guess what."

"What?"

"It's almost me and Lucy's one month!"

"Nice, I don't care."

"Aww thanks means a lot."

Just then Lucy walks by with a new girl I have never seen before. She has blue hair like the sky, beautiful hazel eyes which you could see behind her glasses (so I am going to assume very smart), not too tall and not much of a bust either. All and all, still a very beautiful girl. Lucy walks up.

"Natsu."

She then wraps her arms around me and gives me a quick kiss. Then gives Gray a quick hug.

"Guys I would like you to meet a new girl her name is Levy McGarden."

Then the petit girl gives us small smile and wave.

"Hi."

"Levy this is my boyfriend Natsu and his best friend Gray."

"Yo. Nice to meet you like Lucy just said I'm Natsu."

"I am Gray."

While we were talking we hear a loud argument, and like the common high school students we are, we went to check it out. When we got through the big crowd of people we see two guys and both look very strong. The first one I see was Elfman Strauss. He is a very tall muscular man with a bit of temper, spiky white hair, and blue eyes like his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna. He was the middle child and a good friend. The other I don't know much about. He is tall but not Elfman tall, but he seems to be strong enough to take on Elfman. His name is Gajeel Redfox he has long black spiky hair, and these blood red eyes I've never seen before. He has piercings some on his arms and his face, what I heard doesn't have many friends, maybe none at all, but he seemed to like it that way. He gets in trouble a lot, but again he does not seem to care at all. To add to all that he has a temper.

"If you want to fucking fight let's fight come on Elf boy."

"No, I don't want to waste my time with you. I will be the man here."

"Oh come on! Bulllshit! How about you be a real man and fight me!"

"No."

"Come on! I'll let you throw the first punch."

"I don't want to fight."

"Fine, run back home to the bitches you call sisters."

That was a mistake. Elfman loves his sisters, he would kill a guy if they ever talk bad or hurt his sisters. I know this, so I know I had to intervene.

"What the fuck did you say about my sisters?"

I step in

"Elfman come on, uh Mirajane is calling you."

Like that he ran, not asking questions, just went to look for his older sister.

"Hey man what the fuck?"

"Dude, why do you want to fight someone so bad?"

"Cause fuck you that's why."

And he just walks away. Gray walks up to me.

"The fuck is his problem."

"I don't know."

Levy asks

"Who was that?"

"That's Gajeel Redfox he gets in trouble a lot so just try to leave him alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 months have passed, wow 3 months that's something else this is the longest relationship I have ever been in I don't know what to do at this point I am trying to make every moment I have with her special. I know it's crazy to fall in love with a girl in like a week but I don't know what but there is just something special I feel with her like nothing I've ever felt before, I am starting to think this feeling is true love as sappy as that sounds but I feel this feeling only when I am thinking about her or around her, just the thought of her brings a smile on my face. I knew that our relationship was going to hit a bump in the road like most relationship there are times where it almost ends.

"Natsu!"

I turn around and see Gray he seems worried

"Yo Gray what's wrong?"

"Lissanna, she is back."

Everything stopped for a second my heart too I didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Wh-what?"

Lissanna she was the first girl I loved , her beautiful white short hair, gorgeous blue eyes that remind me of the sea, and her face was so innocent and young and cute, which would make sense being the youngest Strauss, yes she is the third and final sibling. She and I were best friends when we were kids we grew older we fell in love but then she went missing out of nowhere no could find her for several years we just thought she died, it was hard on Me, Mira, and Elfman, I mean we had to burying an empty casket Mira and Elfman never really lost hope. Now here she is apparently back from the dead it's hard to believe it many years after she is back.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me."

We head down to the entrance of the school we see a small crowd I shove and push my way through and fall right in front of her. She barely changed she grew and I got to admit a sexy body. I scramble onto my feet and picked her up and gave Lissanna a huge hug I was crying.

"You're back!"

I put her down. She was also crying and gives me a hug back

"I'm back."

We got away from the crowd to talk.

"I'm sorry to ask this but happened to you?"

"I knew you were going to ask that well what happened was… I got kidnapped the guy didn't rape me thank god but he kidnapped me and I guess he treated me like his daughter I looked like his daughter apparently his daughter ran away and I could see why he was crazy he would beat me yell at me I had to do something… I...I killed him."

She started to cry I hugged her held her, she killed the man this sweet innocent girl killed a man I couldn't believe it but she wouldn't lie about this. I lifted her head to look at her crying eyes.

"Hey look don't cry I know killing someone is terrible I can't imagine what that felt like but look I still see you are the same beautiful and sweet girl that I loved that won't ever change."

She then kisses me I pull away. Just then I hear a gasp I look to see a crying Lucy.

"I can't believe this."

She says with tears in her eyes she then runs. I get up to run after her

"I'm sorry Lissanna let's talk later. Lucy!"

I ran after her she is outside walking fast to her house she is still crying.

"Lucy wait let me-."

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Lucy please."

"No you don't deserve to talk to me. Just go."

She walks away from me still crying. I stand there tears come to my eyes filled with anger and sadness I drive home I get home I get inside I go to my basement so I don't break anything I am screaming punching my concrete wall I'm just punching and screaming after bout a hour of this I am just sitting and crying, knuckles bleeding I lost all pain I can't cope with the fact I made Lucy cry I took her smile away her happiness but I didn't mean to do that. I didn't do that. I go to school the next day knuckles still red and bruised. I walk up to Lucy, I'm hesitant.

"Lucy can I talk?"

She doesn't look at me walks away like I was never there, I just left school no point in going. I get home flop down in my bed looking at the celling I felt nothing, no emotion whatsoever. Its hell her crying keeps replaying in my head I want to cry but nothing happens. I hear a vibration I look at my phone a text from Gray.

_Hey man you ok?_

_Not really man sorry I just don't want to talk right now_.

_Alright man be careful bro I hate you but I love you that's the only time I am saying that_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next week was hell still nothing from Lucy, but luckily for me my emotions came back so that meant more crying and anger at myself than finally she said something to me. Levy her best friend is helping me so is gray and Juvia but not much help. I kind of have been pushing them away but I can't let it end like this I just can't, I love her too much to let her go people tell me "she is over me", "she moved on" and more and more bullshit but I can't believe it I don't know why. Than finally she comes to me at the end of school.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Yea."

She pulls me to an empty hallway, I start.

"Lucy please I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to happ-"

She cuts me off she is angry

"Why are you pushing people away?"

"Cause everything reminds me of you I love you so much I can't lose you I love you."

"Well stop you hurt me we can't get back together after that."

"I am sorry please I am so sorry."

"You don't know what I have been through you were the first guy I ever actually loved you fixed me and kept me together but you just dropped me like any other girl you get with have fun with that slut!"

"Lucy wait!"

I grabbed her arm

"OUCH!"

I let go

"Lucy please I love you please."

She doesn't say anything she runs off crying. I stood there watching her run off, I couldn't do anything I lost all my strength to do anything but those words keep playing over and over in my head **"we can't get back together"**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

I scream at the top of my lungs, I punch a locker with all my strength, it broke I than punch the wall, my hand than fractured I didn't feel it though cause I lost it, I lost the one person who matters the most in my life I can't feel anything. I go to my car get in, I am in tears I drive home still crying like a bitch I am big fucking baby my god but I don't know what to do, I lost my one true love how else would I feel. I get home I just go to my bed cry till I fall asleep. I wake up check my phone.

"What does Levy want."

_Come see me please _

I do as she says get to her house knock on the door the petit blue haired girl looks at me with her bog eyes through those glasses, she gave me a big hug I hug her back. She tells me to come in and sit down I do so.

"Natsu why have you been ignoring me, Gray, and Juvia?"

"I don't know I'm hurt I always dealt with my problems alone. So who cares I'm fine."

"No you are not fine, you are a mess your knuckles are bleeding you barley show up to school and your eyes I can see there no life in them no joy."

"Whatever enough about me how are you and Gajeel I know you two have been talking for a little anything happen?"

She is now blushing.

"I-I-we are g-going on a date tomorrow."

I laugh because she is so cute when she is embarrassed or flustered.

"Hahahah awwww I can't wait."

"Stop! Don't change the subject I didn't call you over for that."

"Than what did you call me over here for?"

She grabs her phone and shows me a text from Lucy it reads

_Levy I need to tell you something I talked with Natsu, you are right he still loves me, but he hurt me today he grabbed my arm…hard it left a mark it still hurts I can't see him anymore but please take care of him he is a monster I can't see him I am scared of him I care about him still so please watch him make sure he doesn't do anything stupid I saw his knuckles they were bleeding make sure he doesn't hurt himself and show this to him if you have to thank you._

**He hurt me….Monster…. I am scared of him** those are the things that stayed in my head. I know said this before but now I know I lost it all I got up left Levy's house. I get to my house lock all the doors so no one can see me or come in because I know Levy will call Gray and Juvia Maybe even Gajeel. I put Happy in my room and locked my room so I don't hurt him. I stood there in the middle of my house which I put everything I could away so the house was pretty much empty. Then I let it all out.

"I-I-I am a….FUCKING MONSTER SHE IS SCARED OF ME SHE DOSE NOT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE SHE IS GONE AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I scream, I sob, I yell, for hours till I am back to the middle lying down crying knuckles bleeding and most likely at most broken.

"I'm a monster. I scared her away the one I care about the most is gone I scared her away I lost my will to keep going I don't know what to do besides cry and yell what can I do, PLEASE WHATEVER FUCKING GOD OR WHATEVER ELSE IS UP THERE PLEASE EITHER KILL ME OR GIVE HER BACK TO ME PLEASE SHE IS ALL NEED PLEASE please… please."

I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up from the rampage I had I look around chairs, a table, and a couch all flipped and tossed.

"God I am a monster."

I get up put everything back in its place, I go to the bathroom. I take look in the mirror my pink hair is a mess my onyx eyes still teary my nose dripping my knuckles still kind of bloody dried though. I decide to take a shower and call Mirajane to tell her I am going to be working for the rest of the week. I think maybe work will help me not think about her. Mira knows about the whole thing from Levy or Gray I don't care though she hasn't been bothering me about it so that's good. I walk into room to see a sleeping Happy.

"Maybe he fell asleep before I completely raged out."

I grab a t-shirt and some jeans, put on my favorite converse I've had for a year or two just black a bit worn out though, but I think they still look awesome no matter how new or worn they are. I head out to work.

Its late now, I head home and cry myself to sleep I guess no matter what Lucy is going to be the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep and the first thing when I wake up. It's going to be like this for a while I guess, might as well deal with it.

Two months passed, two months and I barley talked to her, all my friends treat me like the break up was just yesterday especially Levy, well it still hurts the same I have been emotionally exhausted these past two months because I still cry over her at night I have been dealing with all this alone like I prefer. I wake up head to school. The first person to greet me was Levy with Gajeel. Levy ran up to me and hugged me.

"Stop don't do that your boyfriend might get jealous."

I say with a chuckle. Levy pushing away flustered.

"Sh-shut up!"

I look at Gajeel who is looking away blushing. These two you would never think would even think would talk to each other let alone plan on going out on a date.

"So what are you two doing this evening? Movies, dinner, or a walk in the park?"

"Natsu I thought I said shut up!"

"What? Are you embarrassed or are you shy to tell him you like him?"

"Natsu!"

"Wha?!"

"Hey I got the big man talking now. Hey you play your cards right you might get lucky tonight."

"What?! Shut up jackass!"

"Natsu why do you do this to me?"

"Cause it is cute when you get embarrassed."

"Yo Natsu."

I turn to see Gray and Juvia.

"Gray, hey and hey Juvia."

"how are you doing man?"

"Yea I'm fine don't worry."

"JUVIA HAS GOOD NEW TO TELL YOU, JUVIA AND GRAY-SAMA ARE A COUPLE!"

"What?! No way congrats Juvia!"

Juvia so happy about the news is just hugging Gray's arm tight.

"Yea me and Juvia are a thing."

"Finally, Gray you are one lucky guy."

Well at least everyone else is in a happy relationship. I'm happy everyone is happy but I just miss her so much I don't think I am going to get over her. I need her in my life I never needed anyone more in my life. School felt slow but finally ended for today. As I was walking to my locker I get pulled aside. It's Lucy.

"Uh hey."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you pushing your friends who are trying to help you away?"

"I don't know I dealt with everything I have ever gone through by myself."

"Don't, you can't do that you are just going to ruin yourself Natsu."

"Look I'll be fine."

"No you won't."

"Mind if I try to explain to you about me and Lissanna. She was my first love and I was hers. But let me tell you this I am not in love with her anymore I love you she was gone for several years I thought she was dead, it hurt but eventually I got over her, she didn't know about you. She is sorry about it too. But I'm sorry about that I truly am."

"What about me than? Why aren't you over me?"

"Because you are something completely special something completely different, my love for you isn't any other kind of love I have ever felt before, I never felt so happy with one person, Do you understand how sorry I am for hurting you I hate myself because of it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me I love you more than anything on this world I need you in my life and never needed anyone ever so badly. But what's the point you won't listen to any of this, none of this will change your mind you're over me."

Holding back her tears Lucy responds shaky voice

"Over you? You think I am over you? Natsu I love you."

"Well you sure as hell got me fooled you know not talking to me not looking at me, just nothing."

"Well I knew this was going to happen I wanted to let you go Natsu but it's just so hard."

"I know how you feel."

We just stood there for a moment in silence I then speak

"Lucy please I promised you forever and I want to keep that promise."

"Natsu you can't make those promises because it most likely won't happen."

Now that's what got me I stood there silent not knowing what to say that sentence just shot through me. She can't take my promises anymore I always thought a promise was just a promise and nothing more but when the one you care most about can't take you promises anymore it brings a pain a terrible pain it hurts like hell I can't explain it but its pain goes on and on.

"Natsu we can't do this."

"Lucy, do you think I can make you happy ever again?"

"Of course that was never hard for you to do."

"Then please let me call you mine again, let me say I love you and for you to know I truly do."

"Natsu I don't know I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No, of getting hurt again and hurting you."

"Lucy everything that happened was my fault and I am sorry but please."

"Natsu I am just going to go."

She walks off. I stand there I turn and head to my car.


End file.
